Señor y Señora Fitz
by onceuponastory13
Summary: One shot sobre la pedida de mano y la boda fitzsimmons.


Por fin los agentes de SHIELD habían conseguido vencer a la Muerte. Tras una batalla sangrienta, Hydra y el inhumano cayeron sin llevarse a ningún agente por delante. Aun así, Lincoln había sufrido una serie de heridas graves que le habían dejado en coma al intentar salvar a Daisy de las manos de Muerte.

Daisy no se apartaba del lecho de la cama de Lincoln, le hablaba y le leía sabiendo que algún día él se iba a despertar. Según Simmons era muy probable que saliese del coma en cualquier momento, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y los ánimos cada vez estaban más bajos.

Fitz llevaba sentado frente a la mesa del laboratorio casi dos horas. No estaba seguro de si lo que pretendía hacer iba a funcionar pero le había pedido ayuda a todo el team para llevarlo a cabo, hasta Daisy había querido colaborar. En realidad, la idea había sido de Lincoln y Hunter. Fitz se rio al principio cuando lo escuchó pero desde que Lincoln había sido herido, la idea le parecía mejor.

No había sido fácil porque tuvo que sacar a Simmons del laboratorio. Desde lo que ocurrió con Will en Maveth, Jemma había estado trabajando más y cada vez, se acercaba más a Fitz. Había sido algo extraño para él ya que pensaba que Jemma no le perdonaría el haber matado a su novio, o lo que quedaba de él. Pero ella sabía que Fitz había sido un héroe ese día. Siempre sería su héroe.

Fitz vio como Daisy llegaba con Jemma al laboratorio. Miró alrededor para asegurarse que estaba todo preparado y se puso de pie. Daisy empujó a Jemma dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí para darles algo de intimidad en aquel laboratorio con puertas de cristal. Cuando Daisy llegó a la esquina del pasillo, se escondió allí para poder ver lo que ocurría, ya se perdió su primer beso, no se iba a perder esto.

En el laboratorio, Jemma parecía confusa.

Fitz, ¿qué pasa hoy? Han estado llevándome de un lado a otro por todo el cuartel.

Fitz sonrió con timidez y empezó a acercarse a Jemma.

Yo les pedí que lo hicieran.

¿Por qué?

Necesitaba que el laboratorio estuviese vacío.

Jemma miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ahí. Normalmente el laboratorio estaba lleno de científicos ideando nuevas armas o artilugios pero ese día estaba desierto. Sólo estaba Fitz.

¿Para qué? ¿Qué has hecho Fitz?- dijo Jemma temiendo que hubiese hecho una locura de las suyas.

¿Te has dado cuenta que casi todas las veces que ha pasado algo importante entre nosotros estábamos en un laboratorio?

Sssssi, supongo. ¿Por?

La primera vez que nos vimos estábamos en un laboratorio también, éramos los únicos que estábamos sin pareja para las prácticas y recuerdo que no parábamos de quejarnos porque no queríamos estar juntos.

Sí, al final fuimos los únicos que sacamos matrícula. Nos dimos cuenta de que éramos mucho mejores juntos.

Exacto. Ese fue nuestro primer momento. ¿Recuerdas cual fue el segundo?

Supongo que fue cuando nos dieron nuestra primera misión. Yo estaba tan emocionada y tú tenías tanto miedo.

Y con razón. Mira dónde estamos ahora.

Los dos soltaron una ligera sonrisa al recordar por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

Y antes de eso pasamos muchas Navidades juntos. A veces en tu casa y otras en la mía en Escocia.

Sí. Tu madre hace el mejor pavo de Navidad que he comido nunca.

Lo sé.

¿Cuál es nuestro tercer momento?- preguntó Jemma

Cuando casi mueres por un virus alienígena. Conseguimos la cura nosotros dos solos.

Creo que ahí nos dimos cuenta de nuevo de que juntos éramos invencibles.

Invencibles no sé. Pero descubrimos una vacuna para un virus alienígena a contrarreloj…

Qué modesto.

Hay muchos más momentos que tú y yo hemos vivido en los laboratorios, especialmente en este.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la mesa del laboratorio sobre la cual había muchos microscopios. Esa mesa fue la única testigo de su único beso. Jemma nunca hubiese esperado que ese beso fuese tan apasionado. Desde ese día, no paraba de pensar en volver a besarle. Era extraño pensar que, antes, había estado al lado de Fitz durante años y nunca encontró la necesidad de besarle ni tan siquiera de pensar en él como algo más que un amigo, pero ahora, no era capaz de mirarle por más de 5 minutos sin fijarse en sus labios que, ahora ya sabía, eran suaves y cálidos.

Sí, tienes razón. Nunca… Nunca hablamos del beso.- dijo Jemma con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Y nunca lo repetimos.

Ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada de la mesa del laboratorio a la vez.

¿Por eso estamos aquí? ¿Para revivir el beso?

No exactamente. Aunque si luego te apetece repetir no te lo voy a impedir.

Fitz y Jemma sintieron como sus orejas ardían y sus caras pasaron de un rojo sangre a un rojo granate.

Ven.

Fitz le tendió la mano a Jemma y la acercó hacia la mesa que tan bien conocían.

Sé que este año ha sido muy difícil para ti.

Y para ti también.- añadió Jemma.

Para los dos.

Fitz entrelazó sus dos manos con las de Jemma.

Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y por alguna extraña razón, nunca me atreví a decirte lo que sentía por ti. Pero ya no tengo miedo de hacerlo. Probablemente lo sabes ya, pero nunca he podido decírtelo y no quiero tener que esperar a estar a punto de perderte de nuevo para hacerlo. Jemma Simmons, te quiero. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, desde que te vi en esa academia supe que quería pasar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado.

Jemma, con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió. No podía creerse que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Básicamente lo que quiero decir es…. Jemma Simmons… ¿quieres mirar este microscopio?

Jemma estaba tan confundida que al principio no reaccionó. Tras un minuto apartó sus ojos de los de Fitz y contempló el microscopio que había en el medio de la mesa. Fitz lo estaba señalando y parecía que quería que ella mirase por sus lentes.

¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Jemma un poco decepcionada de que Fitz no hubiese hecho lo que ella creía que iba a hacer.

Mira por el microscopio.

Fitz sonaba tan seguro de si mismo que Jemma se agachó y miró por las lentes del microscopio.

Tardó un par de segundos en enfocar y después pudo ver con claridad lo que había.

Era un minúsculo trozo de metal con unas letras grabadas en ella. El metal era tan pequeño que solo Joey podía haberlo hecho.

Pero lo impactante no era el trozo de metal, lo impactante era lo que ponía en él.

Dos simples palabras.

"Cásate conmigo."

Jemma se apartó del microscopio sin poder creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando y casi se tropieza con Fitz que estaba de rodillas con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano.

Leo… ¿qué...? Yo…

Fitz abrió la cajita dejando expuesto un pequeño anillo de plata sobre el cual había una figura de algo que parecía un oso pero conociendo a Fitz sería…

Un mono

Sé que es una estupidez pero lo vi y pensé en ti. Si no te gusta te compraré un anillo de verdad. Siempre y cuando aceptes casarte con un friki como yo claro.

Jemma se quedó mirando el anillo de mono que tenía delante. Nunca, jamás, en todo el tiempo que ella y Fitz dejaron de ser dos seres individuales para convertirse en Fitzsimmons, habría imaginado que acabaría aceptando una propuesta de matrimonio de Leopold Fitz. Pero él aún no sabía que ella había aceptado, aceptó desde el primer momento que se conocieron, desde el primer momento que creía haberlo perdido, desde que se besaron.

Sí. – dijo Jemma alargando la mano para que Fitz le pusiera el anillo.

¿En serio?- preguntó Fitz con un brillo en los ojos.

Sí. Vamos Fitz ponme el anillo y levántate.

Fitz le hizo caso, le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y se puso de pie.

Ni se te ocurra cambiar el anillo.- le dijo Jemma antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle. Fue una sensación extraña. Como si se estuvieran besando por primera vez pero a la vez sintiendo que se habían besado muchas más veces antes que aquella.

Fitz, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió un momento y vio a Daisy frente la puerta del laboratorio, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Reticente, Fitz se apartó de Simmons, que no parecía muy por la labor de dejarle ir y comenzó a reírse.

-Creo que tenemos compañía.- dijo Fitz señalando a Daisy.

Simmons comenzó a reírse con él y abrió la puerta del laboratorio para dejar entrar a Daisy.

¡Por fin!- dijo Daisy mientras se abalanzaba hacia los dos para abrazarlos.

En ese momento, los tres supieron que, el día de la boda, iba a ser el más especial no solo para fitzsimmons, si no para el resto del equipo.

¡Ouch!- gritó Jemma que se sujetaba con fuerza a su asiento.

Lo siento Jem, pero es el precio que hay que pagar para estar guapa.- respondió Bobbi mientras recogía los rizos de Jemma con pasadores de perlas.

Si hubiese sabido que el querer un recogido tipo Orgullo y Prejuicio me iba a hacer tanto daño me lo hubiese dejado suelto.

No sería tan épico. Ya sabes, estamos en Inglaterra, Elizabeth Bennet era de Inglaterra.

Sí, pero Darcy era británico, Leo es escocés, y no estamos en Inglaterra.

Estamos lo suficientemente cerca. Ya está. Estás guapísima Jemma.

Jemma se miró al espejo. La verdad es que no estaba mal. Tenía el pelo recogido estilo Orgullo y Prejuicio con perlas enganchadas en el pelo y pequeños rizos que no habían podido ser domados por Bobbi le enmarcaban la cara. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje y brillo en los labios y el vestido… Era un vestido largo, con un poco de vuelo y de mangas de encaje largas, porque hacía un poco de frio. El escote era un poco pronunciado pero decente, y llevaba un colgante con dos pequeñas alas de ángel en él.

\- Wow.- dijo Daisy que entraba por la puerta.

\- Vosotras tampoco estais mal.

Bobbi y Daisy eran las damas de honor de Jemma, llevaban unos vestidos largos de tirantes de color azul claro mientras que los chicos llevaban trajes de color azul oscuro, sí, como el color de la tardis.

Cuando nos dijiste que querías tener algo de Doctor Who en tu boda casi me da un infarto. Pero la idea no era mala.- respondió Daisy alisándose las arrugas del vestido.

¿Qué tal están todos?

Ya están esperándote. Menos mal que hace buen tiempo, teniendo en cuenta donde estamos…

Daisy no lo gafes.

Vale, vale. Voy con Lincoln al recibidor para decirle que ya estas lista.

Yo también debería ir con Hunter, desde que nos casamos no hay quien le separe de mi.

Os casasteis en secreto por cierto.- dijo Jemma aún un poco molesta por no haber recibido invitación.

De aquí a que nos volvamos a divorciar y a casar de nuevo te prometo que te invitaremos.

Más te vale.

Te dejo un rato más pero tenemos que ir yendo. Mira que habéis elegido un sitio alejado para casaros eh…

Es una cabaña muy bonita.

Sí, lo es. Pero ¿Perthshire? Podríais haber ido a Glasgow que es el centro de Escocia.

Tenía que ser ahí.- respondió Jemma recordando que siempre, incluso cuando no sabía que estaba enamorada de Fitz, había sabido que esa era su casa.

Bobbi se fue de la habitación dejando a Jemma sola durante un par de minutos. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, terminó de colocarse el vestido y salió por la puerta camino del altar.

Fitz estaba esperando en el pequeño altar que los chicos le habían ayudado a montar. Coulson estaba a su lado actuando de padrino secundario y sus padres estaban sentados con los de Jemma en la primera fila. El altar era una estructura de metal negro, y alrededor había luces blancas que simulaban a las estrellas. Todo encajaba porque la ceremonia era de noche y las únicas luces que había sobre el jardín trasero de la cabaña eran las del altar y una serie de piedras luminiscentes por el pasillo de hierba que iba a recorrer Simmons en pocos minutos. Todo aquello bajo la luz de la luna.

Las manos de Fitz comenzaron a sudar. Llevaba un traje gris, sin corbata y abierto pero con un pequeño pin de un mono en la solapa. Había sido idea de Jemma, que cada uno llevase algo relacionado con ese animal. Se lo regaló un par de meses después de la proposición, justo cuando Lincoln despertó.

A su otro lado se encontraba May como madrina secundaria que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro a juego con el traje de Coulson y del resto de los chicos. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Daisy para preguntarla dónde estaban, vio las luces de un coche aproximándose a la casa. La música comenzó a sonar, una pequeña versión de Photograph por Ed Sheeran tocada al piano. Lo malo de casarse por la noche, es que no podía ver a Jemma aproximándose por el camino, solo lograba distinguir un poco de su vestido. Supo al instante que iba preciosa.

Bobbi y Lincoln llegaron al pasillo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar cogidos uno del brazo del otro. Después iban Daisy y Lincoln que se dieron un pequeño beso antes de separarse al final del pasillo. Y por último llegó ella. Iba del brazo de cada uno de sus padres y estaba preciosa. Sabía que Jemma quería imitar el estilo del siglo 19 pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que le quedaría tan bien. La luz de la luna hacía brillar las perlas de su cabello y Fitz supo entonces que no habría mejor día en su vida que aquel.

Jemma se despidió de sus padres cuando llegó al final del pasillo, la música seguía sonando, subió al altar y le cogió la mano a Fitz.

Has llegado.- dijo Fitz.

Claro que si.

Coulson y May se pusieron delante de ellos y empezaron a recitar las típicas frases que diría cualquier cura. Antes de llegar a la parte de los votos, May y Coulson dijeron unas palabras:

Estamos muy orgullosos de poder casaros esta noche, aunque sean casi las 6 de la mañana, después de todo lo que hemos vivido.- dijo May que no pudo seguir hablando porque se le entrecortaba la voz.

Siempre supe que este día llegaría, menos mal que por fin os disteis cuenta de lo mucho que os queráis. Estábamos a punto de encerraros en un almacén hasta que os arreglaseis. – dijo Coulson sonriendo. – Y ahora por favor, los votos.

Fitz estaba listo para empezar pero Jemma le paró.

Sé que probablemente te hayas preparado un discurso precioso y estoy seguro de que me lo podrás recitar por la mañana, pero dado que fuiste tú el que me pediste matrimonio, creo que te debo unos votos preciosos. Así que allá voy.

Jemma cogió a Fitz de las manos y le colocó el anillo que le había pasado Daisy en el dedo anular.

Leopold Fitz, hemos estado juntos desde antes de entrar a formar parte de SHIELD. Hemos peleado entre nosotros, contra otros, nos han torturado juntos, hemos descubierto curas a virus alienígenas y hemos viajado entre galaxias. Siempre me he preguntado si algún día encontraría a esa persona capaz de hacerme feliz, nunca imaginé que no solo la encontraría si no que esa persona saltaría por un agujero en el universo por mi. Dos veces. No eres solamente la persona a la que quiero, de la cual estoy increíblemente enamorada, la persona que me hacer reír y me pone de los nervios cada vez que descoloca mi equipo en el laboratorio. Eres mi mejor amigo, y no podría vivir en un mundo en el que no exista un Leo Fitz. Te quiero, Leopold Iain Fitz. De aquí al cosmos.

Y yo te quiero a ti, Jemma Elizabeth Simmons. Vencimos la maldición del universo y por fin estamos juntos.- Fitz le colocó el anillo a Jemma.

Ya podeis besaros.- dijeron May y Coulson a la vez.

Jemma y Fitz se besaron en aquel altar mientras los que estaban allí presentes se ponían de pie, aplaudían, vitoreaban y encendían sus linternas para acompañar a las pequeñas lucecitas que rodeaban a los novios.

Después de saludar a los invitados y antes del banquete, Jemma y Fitz se apartaron de la multitud y contemplaron el cielo. Fitz agarró a su mujer por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Jemma esperando una única respuesta.

Por ahora, contemplemos el amanecer.

Y los dos vieron como el Sol aparecía en el horizonte, no como Jemma y Leo, sino esta vez, como fitzsimmons.


End file.
